


The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

by howshouldipresume



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, short but not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldipresume/pseuds/howshouldipresume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not funny how it doesn't always work out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting out here, so I figured I would start off with some short pieces I wrote a while ago.

It wasn’t that he was jealous. He wasn’t mad, envious, covetous, resentful, spiteful, invidious, or annoyed either. When he found out Wardo had gotten punched by the Phoenix, Mark really only felt one thing.

And that was worry.

* * *

“So I said ‘It’s not that guys like me are generally attracted to asian girls it’s that asian girls are generally attracted to guys like me.’”

“All girls are generally attracted to you Wardo.”

Laughing, he rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around his curly haired lover.

“Too bad I already got you then.”

* * *

Every time he saw a red vine he threw up.

Every time it rained he coded for three-days straight.


End file.
